Dianne Freeman
Dianne Freeman was a character who first appeared in the first episode of the fifth season in . She was the head of security at Whitmore College and a member of the secret society Augustine. She was killed by Enzo after he and Damon Salvatore started going after and killing anyone connected with Augustine in retribution for the torture they endured at their hands. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, she approached Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert after they had witnessed their roommate Megan King being thrown out of a upper-level window at Whitmore House. However, despite the fact that Elena and Caroline secretly knew she had been killed by a vampire, Diane insisted that Megan had committed suicide and claimed they had a suicide note she had written to prove it. In Handle with Care, Dianne was in attendance at a private party at Whitmore College, which was actually a cover for a recruitment mixer for Augustine. She mistakes Katherine for Elena and watches her enter the party without an invitation, causing her to reconsider her initial suspicion that Elena was a vampire (though unbeknownst to her, she was actually right the first time). Later, she paid a visit to Wes Maxfield at his lab, as she was curious as to why he hadn't attended the mixer, unaware that Caroline had tied him up, bled him of vervain, and compelled him to tell her everything he knew about Augustine. After Wes, in a daze, stated he must have lost track of time, she informed him that they were apparently wrong about Elena being a vampire. She then asked him why he suspected her in the first place, and Wes was unable to come up with an answer due to Caroline compelling him to forget that she and Elena were vampires. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, she was kidnapped by Damon and Enzo, who chained her up and interrogated her about Wes' whereabouts. When Diane pleaded for her life and desperately informed them that she had children, Enzo snapped her neck and killed her as part of his and Damon's plan to rid the world of Augustine. Personality Dianne had been shown to be secretive and shady, as evidenced by the fact that she declared Megan's death a suicide and conspired with Wes to cover up the fact that she had been killed by a vampire. Physical Appearance Dianne had short, dark black hair and dark, brown eyes. She wore clothes a professor would wear, makeup, earrings and a necklace. Appearances ;Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (Death) Name *'Dianne' is a French name. It is the French form of the Latin name Diana.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/dianne *'Freeman' is a English surname. The meaning is "Free born person." http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Freeman Trivia *Dianne has some resemblances to Elizabeth Forbes' character. **Both characters are responsible for the security of a secret group. **Both characters are aware of the existence of vampires, as well as their weaknesses and characteristics. *With the confirmation that human souls are found in the dimensions, she either found peace or went to Hell. Gallery Dianne TVD 5x06.jpg Dianne 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Dianne-Freeman.jpg Enzo_kills_diane.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters